


I think we’re alone now

by MissCellophane



Category: Deadpool (Comics), Deadpool (Movieverse), Deadpool - All Media Types, Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man (Comicverse), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, But not by name, Hurt Peter Parker, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I still can’t believe that’s canon, I wasn't thinking of a specific spider-man either, I wasn’t really thinking of it when i wrote this, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Light Angst, Lightly implied rape, M/M, Mentioned Skip Westcott, Not Canon Compliant, One Shot, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter’s age is really up to you, Pre-Relationship, Pre-Slash, Suicide attempt mentioned, Unintentionally bad guy Tony, Wade cares so much for his baby spider, barely edited, but not between Wade and Peter, he just wants the kid safe, light fluff, white - Freeform, yellow - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-16
Updated: 2019-08-16
Packaged: 2020-08-11 23:43:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20162092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissCellophane/pseuds/MissCellophane
Summary: Peter has had it. He can’t stand another day of hearing people bad mouth Wade. What do they know about the man anyway?





	I think we’re alone now

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own anything
> 
> Title is from the song “I think we’re alone now” which I was listening to when I started writing this. This was actually supposed to be more fluffy then it turned out, I’m sorry. 
> 
> (White speaking)  
[Yellow speaking]  
Though neither is in the story much and Wade may be a little ooc...I am so tired. I really should have been sleeping instead...Oh well.

_ “I just don’t think he’s a good influence, you shouldn’t be hanging out with him. He’ll only end up hurting you.” _

Peter pressed his lips together as the statement repeated in his head. Over and over, everyday the same thing. He was done. He won’t stand hearing another awful thing about his best friend, no, the most important person in his life.

“He’ll only end up hurting you.” Peter mentally scoffed.  Wade hurt him? Yeah right. 

He zipped his bag, slinging it over his shoulder. He took one last look around his room before he smiled and slipped out the window. 

It took him less then ten minutes to arrive at his destination. He pulled out his spare key and headed in. 

It was just as messy as the last time he was here. He rolled his eyes in fond amusement as he set his bag down and walked down the short hallway to the bedroom. 

“Wade.” He called out softly as he opened the door. He shifted as a knife landed in the door frame next to him “Well hello to you too.” He remarked dryly.

“Shit sweet heart. I’m sorry, just a little jumpy right now.” 

Peter softened taking in the pained expression “Nightmare?” He asked as he slid into the bed next to the man. 

Wade hummed “You know me so well Petey-pie.” He tilted his head “Did I sleep through the day again? Did I miss a patrol!?” 

Peter shook his head “No. it’s only two am.”

Wade frowned “What are you doing here then? Does the tin man know?”

Peter scoffed “I don’t care if he did.” He admitted with a scowl.

Wade pulled him into his arms “Oookay. That’s kinda sus. What’s eating you?”

Peter sighed deeply “I just-“ he curled a hand into Wade’s shirt “I hate it.” 

“Hate what?”

“How they treat you. It’s like- _like you don’t matter_. I can’t stand it! Just because they don’t like how you act doesn’t mean they get to be assholes about it!” Peter exclaimed “Its wrong.” He choked back tears. He brought a hand up to wipe his eyes. 

Wade was briefly startled before he softened “Its Fine Pete. I’m used to it.” He replied, pulling back Peter's hand as he started to scrub harder at his eyes.

Peter shook his head, sniffing “But that’s just it! You shouldn’t be! You  _shouldn’t have to be_.” He stared as Wade absently rubbed his thumb over Peter's palm, his cheeks went a little pink.

Wade shrugged “Eh, I don’t care about it anymore. People can think what they want.” 

Peter blinked back more tears as he turned his head up to face him “_I _ care. And I’m done with it. Tony and May have been trying for months to get me to leave you. They wanted me to stop talking to you! I can’t do that!” Peter huffed with a frown.

Wade tightened his hold “You know, they’re right. I am a bad person Petey. I will only cause you trou-“

“No! Don’t you dare!” Peter pulled back enough to shoot him a narrow eyed look “Don’t you dare try to push me away Wade Wilson.” He snapped “You mean the world to me. You aren’t a bad person! You saved me. I-“ Peter shook his head and repeated almost desperately “_You saved me _ .” 

Wade thought back to that night with a grimace. He hated ever thinking about that night. Peter was so broken and full of pain. How someone could drag Peter, the man full of so much care, love and hopeful optimism, down so much to the point that he would attempt  _that_? Wade couldn’t have just left the Spider there even if he tried. He knew what it felt like to get to that point. Unlike him though, Peter wouldn’t have woken up again.

[Yeah, Fuck that guy! I’m glad we broke his legs before leaving him for the cops.]

(I just wish we also cut his dick off.)

[Pete wouldn’t let us go that far no matter how gross that guy was.]

(The sad thing is that you’re right.)

Peter sniffed “I couldn’t- it hurt Wade. They didn’t even notice how I- they didn’t  _notice_ but you did. You helped me. You brought me back here and took care of me. You pieced me back together.” He huffed out a bitter laugh “I doubt anyone else would have been able to. I doubt anyone would have even asked.”

Wade swallowed thickly, unconsciously pulled Peter into a tighter hug. Peter was nearly on his lap at this point but neither minded, they just curled up closer.

“I tried explaining to them, many times, that you would never hurt me. That you actually care about me.” Peter voice was soft almost a whisper “Tony thinks he knows what’s best for me. He thinks he knows everything because he’s a genius with an AI that stalks everyone in the tower. If he knew everything then he would have known-“ Peter cut off with a shuddering breath “He would have known-“

“Shh, don’t push yourself.” Wade carded a hand through his hair and Peter relaxed against him “ Mr.Tin Can is an idiot if he thinks he could keep you away from something. You’re more stubborn then me when I see a taco stand in the middle of a fight.” 

Peter huffed a weak laugh “That didn’t even make sense Wade.”

“Made you laugh though.” Wade winked.

Peter sniffed giving him a weak smile “Yeah, I suppose I did.” He agreed.

Peter then kicked his shoes off and slid under the covers next to Wade.

“Ah. You uh, staying then?” Wade asked.

Peter nodded shyly “If that’s okay with you?” He replied, looking up at him through wet lashes.

Wade immediately agreed “Of course you can! I could never say no to you sweetheart.”

Peter flushed lightly “Good. I’m not planning on leaving for a while.”

Wade laughed “I am so dead.”

“You’ll live.” Peter grinned at him.

(I love him.)

[Let’s keep him forever and never let him go again!]

Wade couldn’t agree more. He’d protect Peter for as long as he’d let him and even after. 


End file.
